bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress, singer, musician and songwriter. She currently stars as Teddy Duncan the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie and starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Lemonade Mouth. She had a recurring role as Juliet van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place and has also appeared in the films Labor Pains, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, The Clique and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. She is signed to American label Hollywood Records and her first single, "Ready or Not", was released on August 7, 2012, with her debut album, Hello My Name Is..., released on October 22, 2012. Life & career 1992-2006: Early life and career beginnings Bridgit Claire Mendler was born in Washington, D.C. on December 18, 1992. She moved with her family to the San Francisco area town of Mill Valley at age eight. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays. On the decision, Mendler stated "I was 11 when I did a play out in Northern California and I really enjoyed it and I decided that I wanted to pursue a career and so I got an agent and did commercials and voice-overs and that sort of thing." She became the youngest performer in the San Francisco Fringe Festival. Acting career 2006–09: Breakthrough film roles Mendler had a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, landing her first L.A. role in the soap opera General Hospital in 2006. In that same year, she provided the voice of Thorn in the video game, Bone: The Great Cow Race. In 2007, Mendler played the role of Pamela Jones in the film Alice Upside Down and in 2008, Mendler played the role of Kristen Gregory in the film The Clique. In 2009, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of JONAS. That same year, she co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the film Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in nine episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet van Heusen, a vampire that Justin Russo (David Henrie) falls in love with. In the same year, She was in the film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. 2010–present: Good Luck Charlie She starred in the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie, which premiered on April 4, 2010. In 2011, she starred as Olivia White, the lead role in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Lemonade Mouth. She also starred as Teddy Duncan in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. In the same year, she appeared in Disney's Friends for Change Games (where she was the Yellow Team captain), So Random! (where she performed with Lemonade Mouth and participated in sketches), PrankStars and Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (where she made a cameo appearance with her Good Luck Charlie co-star Bradley Steven Perry). In 2012, she guest starred in the television series, House. She provided the voice of Arrietty in The Secret World of Arrietty. Mendler played the role of Shane Harper's girlfriend in the music video, "Rocketship". In an interview with Kidzworld Media, Mendler confirmed that there will not be a sequel to Lemonade Mouth, commenting: "There’s not to be a sequel to Lemonade Mouth unfortunately. We had such a great experience working on the movie, and they tried to figure something out for a sequel, but everyone at Disney felt like the movie had completed its story in the first movie. It was a great experience, and I loved working with the cast members and still see them frequently." Music career 2009–11: Musical beginnings and Lemonade Mouth In 2010, Mendler's credits as a singer include the theme song for Good Luck Charlie, entitled "Hang in There Baby". She also sang a cover of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2 for the DisneyMania 7 album. She recorded a song for the Disney film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, called "How to Believe". In late 2010, Mendler wrote and performed the song "This Is My Paradise" for the motion picture Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. It premiered on the Disney Channel on December 19, 2010. Mendler performed songs in the film Lemonade Mouth, released on April 12, 2011 by Hollywood Records, in which she played the lead singer in a high school band. Her first single, "Somebody" was written by Lindy Robbins and Reed Vertelney and released as the album's debut single on March 4, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. In its first week, the song sold 6,000 copies in the United States according to Nielsen SoundScan.12 It debuted and peaked at number 89 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Her second single, "Determinate" featuring American pop singer Adam Hicks, was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, Charlie Mason, Ebony Burks and Hicks. It was produced by Twin for Lemonade Mouth in 2011, the soundtrack to the Disney Channel television movie of the same name. It was released as the album's second single on April 15, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. It peaked at number 51 in US Billboard Hot 100 and charting in 2 more countries. Songs from the film, include "Somebody", "Determinate", and "Livin on a High Wire", were played on Radio Disney. The soundtrack to the film, which heavily features the fictional band with Mendler on lead vocals peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard 200, number three on the US Top Digital Albums and topped the US Top Soundtracks and US Kid Albums. Elsewhere, it peaked at number 71 in Australia, number 38 in Austria, number 25 in Belgium (Flanders), number 100 in Belgium (Wallonia), number 79 in Netherlands, number 26 in Poland and at number 38 in Spain. In the 2011 year-end charts, the soundtrack ranked at number 87 on the US Billboard 200, number 7 on the US Top Soundtracks and managed to make it into the top 3 of the US Kid Albums. In 2011, she co-wrote and sang the Disney's Friends for Change Games anthem called "We Can Change the World". On August 21, 2011, Mendler was presented at The Fair at the PNE in Vancouver, Canada, and sang an original song titled, "Talk to Me". She also sang a duet with Shane Harper two songs "One Step Closer" and "Wait for Me", and performed a cover of the song "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King. Mendler co-wrote and performed the song "I'm Gonna Run to You", which is featured in the film Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. The song was released on iTunes on November 12, 2011. She sang a song called "Summertime" for the movie, The Secret World of Arrietty. The song was released on February 2, 2012. 2012–present: Hello My Name Is... and Second Studio Album As of March 31, 2011, Mendler was signed with Hollywood Records. Mendler's debut album, Hello My Name Is..., was released on October 22, 2012. Prior to the album's release, Mendler revealed in her official profile on Twitter, that the first single of the album would be called "Ready or Not". It premiered on August 3, 2012 and was released as a digital download on August 7, 2012. The song was written by Mendler herself, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart. The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising the song's unique sound and also Mendler's vocals, which have been compared to Carly Rae Jepsen and Demi Lovato. The song debuted at number two on the US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart, number 80 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart and has so far peaked at number 48 and at number 14 on the US Top Heatseekers chart. It has also debuted at number 17 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, becoming her first Top 20 hit internationally and has so far peaked at number 12. It has so far sold 21,000 copies in its first week according to Nielsen SoundScan. Mendler recorded the song "You're Something Beautiful" which was featured in the one-hour special episode of Good Luck Charlie, "Special Delivery". Mendler performed at Family Channel's Big Ticket Summer Concert on August 26, 2012. She performed songs from her debut album Hello My Name Is..., and the song "Somebody" from Lemonade Mouth. On October 2, 2012, the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist was released. It includes Mendler's song, "My Song for You" and it features her Good Luck Charlie co-star, Shane Harper. She performed acoustic versions of "Hurricane" and "Ready or Not" which can be seen on her Vevo account. On March 5th, 2013, at the Shake It Up: < To Dance release party, Bridgit confirmed the workings of a second studio album. She said "It's going to start being recorded in April. I want to make it a little more mature and have a touch of Carly Rae Jepsen and Taylor Swift." Bridgit also talked about her song on the Shake It Up album, We're Dancing, saying "It's catchy and danceable." She will work with many stars including Ariana Grande on her second album. Personal life In an interview with Elvis Duran in September 2012, Mendler admitted that she is dating her Good Luck Charlie co-star, Shane Harper. When asked, "Is it Spencer from Good Luck Charlie?" that she is dating. She responded, "It wasn’t one of those…'you meet on a set and date instantly', it took two years." Trivia *She plays piano, guitar, and violin. Bridgit on the instruments that she plays *She describes her style as: "A little tomboy-ish, but I like to keep it eclectic and fresh." Bridgit on her style *She says she would like to be a chef if she weren't an actress. *She loved the sitcom That's So Raven when she was younger. *She was inspired to write pop songs after watching High School Musical. Bridgit on her pop song inspiration *She looks up to Adele, Taylor Swift and Bob Dylan. Bridgit on her inspirations *She loves the song "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. *She describes herself as a nerd. Bridgit on how she describes herself *In an interview, Bridgit admitted she’s dying to work on a movie with the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place. *Though she grew up in Washington DC, once she moved to San Francisco she hired an agent at the young age of 11, getting her first role at age 13. *Some famous names Bridgit’s worked with include The Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Lindsay Lohan and Chelsea Kane. *Her new single “Ready or Not” is based off the Fugee’s song of the same title. *In 2012 she portrayed Shane Harper’s girlfriend in his 2012 music video for “Rocketship”. *Her favorite color is purple. *One thing Bridgit loves is chocolate. *She was the youngest performer ever in the San Francisco Fringe Festival. *Her first Halloween costume was a bunny rabbit. *She goes to online high school through Stanford University. *Sagittarius is her star sign. *''The Office'', Community, and 90210 are her favorite shows. *''Hamlet'', by William Shakespeare, is her favorite book. *She loves Caprese salads. *She loves boots. *Her favorite song on her album, Hello My Name Is... is "Hurricane". *She has a has a golden retriever dog named Missy. [http://kids.aol.com/2011/05/19/twelve-things-about-bridgit-mendler/ Kids: Twelve Things about Bridgit Mendler] *Her favorite subject is math. *She loves koala bears. *When Bridgit was in preschool her favorite color was black. *She used to make bracelets out of bended toothbrushes when she was in middle school. *She is dating her Good Luck Charlie co-star Shane Harper. Bridgit admitting she is dating Shane Harper Filmography Film Television Other Discography Main article: Discography *2012: Hello My Name Is... Awards and nominations Related Pages * Discography and Filmography * Related Websites References Mendler, Bridgit Mendler, Bridgit